Multiversal Legends
Multiversal Legends, sometimes abbreviated as ML '''or known as '''Legends of the Multiverse, is a collection of online stories, character pages, television transcripts, and images started on FANDOM. Beginning with the page Nekrozoth on the Villains Fanon Wiki, created by BrandonDarkOne47, the Multiversal Legends mythos gradually grew before becoming a spanning internet collection of user-generated characters and story arcs. Shortly after the creation of the Multiversal Legends Wiki, BradonDarkOne and co-founder HeresJosh (the creator of both Aka Manah and Chernobog) begin writing television-style transcripts for the main Multiversal Legends storyline, Champions of the Multiverse. The first episode was named Beyond Dimensions and set forth the beginning for the Infinity Stone Arc. Creation Multiversal Legends started off as a single fanon character known as Nekrozoth, the supposed main antagonist of the whole series, on the Idea Wiki and the Fandom Fanon Wiki. The character was later added onto the Villains Fanon Wiki and soon new villains for the franchise was added. BrandonDarkOne47, the creator of the villain, created the Multiversal Legends series for his characters to be apart of. Original, there was another website created by BrandonDarkOne47 that was a prototype for Multiverse Legends, it was called Multiversal Champions. The first article was called Daevas Show: the Sandwich, a comedy series about the All Powerful Daevas. Then the character Daevas was the first character that was given his own page along with his archenemy, a chaotic diety called Velnias the Monstrous. Malroc, another villain of the online series was added onto the wiki as well but was given a different backstory unlike his other pages from different wikis. Malroc was first named Endgame until it was changed back his original name. BrandonDarkOne47 finally tried to make his Champions of the Multiverse series so he could finally use his characters he created. Then two new characters, Aka Manah and Chernobog were added into the mythos from the Villains Fanon wiki. Overtime, the ML timeline split into three "Eras": the New Omniverse (the Omniverse we know now and the current setting for Phases One through Twelve), the Old Omniverse (the cluster of flat worlds from which Daevas and Nekrozoth came from), and the Ancient Omniverse (the original void of stars and moons from which powerful beings such as the Elder Malums and Xalek originated from.) Plot Summary Phase One... After eons of imprisonment, the demonic entity known as Aka Manah has escaped from his imprisonment and seeks to rebuild his previous empire. Legend, child of Deus, must align himself with Jack Spark and Brandon Banlock in order to save the Omniverse from its destruction. Or, is there a bigger force at play? First Episode: 'Beyond Dimensions'' Latest Episode: 'New Gotham'' Phase Two... The Omnicidal warlord Nekrozoth has returned to the Omniverse with hopes of reversing it back to a lifeless void where he could create a new one where the evil overlord could reign supreme. Thousands of died, and many more will. In order to finally conquer Evil itself, the legends of the omniverse must come together and destroy their greatest enemy. First Episode: '''TBA' ''Latest Episode: '''TBA' Phase Three... Coming soon. ''First Episode: '''TBA' ''Latest Episode: '''TBA''' Titular Characters Heroes * Deus * Legend * Jack Spark * Brandon Banlock * Grimsmith Reaper * Volcan * Dare * Daevos Daevason * Weaponry * The Judge * Kron Neutral * Aureum * Programmer * And Daevas, I guess. Villains * Vekkisul * Nekrozoth * Aka Manah * Chernobog * William Braxxon * Draxxus Bane * Ahriman * Happy Smilestone * Malroc * Lord Dominus * Malsumis * Velnias the Monstrous * Baron Vile * Artillery * Cobalt Order * Dahaka * Grandmaster Chaos * Malum Darkstein * Tenebris Multiversal Legends Film Universe The franchise get it's first adaption in the movies starting wit the first movie Beyond Dimensions (based on the first episode of the Champions of the Multiverse). Phase One Beyond Dimensions TBA Legend TBA Spark TBA Champions of the Multiverse TBA Factions Antagonistic * The Red Empire * Omega Empire * Prime Omegas * Horsemen of the Xpocalypse * BraxCorp Protagonistic * Champions * Prime Alphas Category:Browse